Baby Sister
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Rosie is Harry's sister. So who is a brunette who turns up in Dibley? And why does she look so much like Harry and what is she hiding?


**Title:** Baby Sister

**Summary:** Rosie was the sister, so who is the pretty brunette who arrives in the Village? But more importantly why is she here?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vicar of Dibley.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is my first VoD fic and I'm not all that sure I've got the Characters right – but to be fair I have only watched the episodes with Harry in them…so yeah.

* * *

The knocking on the door wasn't unusual but it was unusual for a Tuesday. No one did much in the Village and Alice was already at the cottage. Harry got up to answer the door. And the responding squeal of his name and his exclamation did nothing to quell Gerry's curiosity.

"Harry? Who is it?" She asked from her position on the coach with Alice.

"Oh Geraldine, I'm so sorry, this is Eleanor and Elle this is Geraldine and Alice." Harry introduced quickly, and the brunette frowned slightly.

"Which one did you marry again?" She asked leaning towards the 6ft 2½in of his massive height. She wasn't short either mind.

"Geraldine." Immediately Eleanor stepped forward and gave Geraldine a kiss on the cheek, "Do you mind if we step out for a moment? Promise I won't be long." Harry now said to Geraldine with one of his disarming smiles, she could never say no to.

"Oh all right. But hurry back." She nodded and accepted the kiss he gave her before leading Eleanor outside.

"She seems really nice." Alice said absently after the pair left.

"Yeah…maybe this is another relative he has not mentioned." Geraldine mumbled.

* * *

"What brings you here to Dibley, Elle?" Harry asked as he let Eleanor grasp his hand and they began to walk.

"I came to see you, you great twit!" she said swatting him on the arm, "I missed you so I came to see you. Rosie said you really liked it here and she mentioned Geraldine and I can't believe I forgot her name but she seems perfect for you." Eleanor said with a smile.

"You know the last time someone turned up unexpected…at least to Geraldine. Gerry thought I was dating them or at the very least engaged! She thought Rosie and I were involved. The look on her face when I told her Rosie was my sister she nearly died." Harry said.

Eleanor frowned up at him, "Well why didn't you just say then, this is my Baby sister, Eleanor? Or are you waiting til she threatens to kill you again?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Didn't she say – Rosie told me – that she gives cut-price weddings to people who are nice to her? Or Funerals?" Eleanor said cocking an eyebrow.

"I thought that was a joke!" He defended.

"Maybe it was – but as far as I can tell from what you've just said and what Rosie told me Geraldine said – leads me to believe that she was thoroughly heartbroken when she met Rosie. So you should tell her I'm your sister." Eleanor said simply. Harry nodded slowly maybe it was better her told Geraldine the truth, but that could wait, he hadn't seen Eleanor for at least 14 years and he didn't know anything about her. She'd been 8 the last time he saw her! He had to get to know her again.

* * *

When Harry returned to the cottage he bid Eleanor a goodnight and went inside where he could smell the aroma of fresh coffee, but when he spotted Geraldine she was watching _Sense and Sensibility_ (again) and crying with a glass of red wine. He sighed softly and reached over turning the TV off. Geraldine turned to look at him and he could almost feel the way her gaze assessed him for anything that indicated unfaithfulness.

"Why do you re-watch this, when you know it makes you cry?" He asked with that small smile of his, which he normally used when explain something to Alice in a way that Geraldine never could. Like Geraldine's 'a head' joke before their honeymoon. He waited for her to respond and the look she gave him was one he'd only seen once before.

"Eleanor?" She said simply. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Gerry, you know that I would never do that to you. I made that mistake with not telling you about Rosie being my sister. I didn't realize that by her calling me 'darling' you'd naturally assumed that her and I were involved. But Eleanor is 22; she's far too young for me anyway, aside from the fact that she's my baby sister." Harry smiled.

"I thought perhaps she was a relative. Another sister that I didn't know about." Geraldine said, with a smirk "She does look quite a bit like you."

"Yeah…she's near my height so my father used to say they'd cloned me – but something went wrong." Harry laughed, "Because she's tall but she's obviously a girl." Geraldine felt a lot better now about seeing Eleanor, as she was sure she'd see a lot more of her around now.

* * *

"Eleanor isn't it?" The brunette smiled, and nodded, "are you here to see Harry?" "If he's in Geraldine, I hate to intrude on your Saturday morning. I know you probably have sermons to write or something." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, don't be silly, come in! Have a seat I'll go and see if he's decent." Geraldine said as she began to go upstairs.

"He never is, so don't bother." Eleanor said as she sat down on the couch, Geraldine stopped for a second, she hadn't expected the comeback quite so fast. But then she shook her head with a chuckle and continued on her way. Eleanor spotting a photo on the mantle got up to inspect it. Harry and Geraldine on their wedding day no doubt. Odd choice of wedding gown, Eleanor observed, but flattering to her figure. And Eleanor knew from some of her friends back in London it was hard to find flattering clothes for a figure like that.

"Elle!" He was a little rumpled but still he was awake. And he looked as though he'd only just tumbled out of bed.

"Morning Handsome." Eleanor said, "You threw on those clothes didn't you? When you heard me knock on the door." Harry sheepishly smiled. He had just thrown those clothes on.

"What are you looking at, Chicken?" He asked moving to stand beside her.

"Your wedding photo. Odd choice for the bride but still flattering." Eleanor said with a smile.

"Well my wedding dress actually got mud all over it so I chose something I knew Harry would like. Those are in fact his favourite pyjamas on me." Geraldine said as she passed Harry a coffee.

"Oh really? I know what he wants to do when he sees those…and geeze! Had to give myself that mental image!" Eleanor said closing her eyes and turning away from the pictures on the mantel.

"Has he always been like that?"

"No, my brother has forever been the hopeless romantic. When I was little – before he moved away and wasn't home as often, he used to read to me. Stories of knights and kings, and Princesses and Damsels in Distress. He never read Austin to me, but I read it at school. Didn't keep me as interested as I thought it would. Rosie liked it. But not me. Mister, here was more a Sir Percival then a King Arthur. Grand Romantic Gestures were his thing." Eleanor said with a smile, "for example – love notes, quotes from novels, surprises, promises and – my personal favourite that I have seen firsthand – kisses in the rain. But most teenaged girls don't like it when their hair gets ruined." Harry blushed deeply. Geraldine looked at Harry an eyebrow raised – she hadn't had any of these. Though the rushed declaration of love she'd had in her longue room was about as unexpected as it gets.

"Did he tell you how he proposed?" Geraldine asked and Eleanor nodded, it was then that Harry noticed something. He grabbed Eleanor's hand before slowly drawing up her sleeve.

"Harry what–?" Eleanor asked before she realized what he was doing. She tried to pull away but he held fast. Bruises of varying degrees of healing scattered on her arm. Wrist were the worst, almost like rope burns, purpling bruises on her forearm near his hand, and at her elbow there was a mark like a hand print.

"Ellie?" His voice was quiet, "who did this to you? Was it Peter?" Geraldine had no idea what was going on but by the bruises and the pained expression on Eleanor's face it was something the young woman didn't really want to talk about. Eleanor shook her head, but Harry set her with one of his tell-me-or-I'll-force-it-out-of-you looks.

Eleanor sighed, defeated, "Peter is a monster, Harry. An absolute monster. I can't stand him and he knows that. These bruises…his branding. Here look." Eleanor reached up and pulled back her shirt collar to reveal her collar bone. What was there Geraldine could see but the face Harry made, she thought maybe she didn't want to see it.

"He did that to you?" Harry asked.

"There's more…just not where I can show you." Eleanor said quietly as Harry let go of her hand.

"What do you mean? Did he…?" Harry found he couldn't finish his sentence. Eleanor's eyes filled with tears.

"He marked my breasts and other places that I just can't bear to show you, Harry. I can show you this one though." Lifting her shirt at the hem Geraldine now saw what Harry could. On Eleanor's hip there were scars…but not your ordinary, everyday thin scars, no these were differently shaped, two of them. _P.H._

"Peter, Harrison. I wanted to end it Harry! I really did, you've seen the scars! I wanted out! This is the only place I knew I could come and he wouldn't find me. He's called Rosie's place sixteen times trying to find out where I am. Rosie told him I ran away but she won't tell him where to. If he finds me, I fear he'll kill me!" Eleanor said, the tears beginning to fall.

"A bit drastic isn't it?" Geraldine asked; Eleanor closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to keep falling.

"I know it sounds like a soap opera script but it's true! He's a hateful, spiteful arrogant monster!" Eleanor said, "Death is the ultimate brand. If he can't have me – then no one can." Geraldine felt a little out of place as Harry suddenly drew Eleanor into his chest and embraced her.

"Ellie, I won't let him touch you ever again." Harry whispered, "I promise."

* * *

It was another three months before Eleanor was 'found'. A car horn interrupted a rather normal afternoon…well normal with Alice and everyone else there. Eleanor looked out the window and squealed.

"Harry! Harry! He's here! He's found me!" Eleanor squeaked, Harry grabbed her and they waited for the knock on the door, none came Peter just marched right in.

"Excuse me, but this is my house and you should always knock before entering someone house! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Peter ignored Geraldine completely.

"That girl," he growled pointing at Eleanor "is mine." He struck Geraldine as a boy who was lonely and didn't deal with rejection well.

"_Eleanor_ doesn't belong to anyone. And certainly not to you." Harry snarled in response.

"Who are you to say so?"

"I'm her brother."

"Ellie, you never mentioned a brother."

"You never asked…and I've told you before DON'T CALL ME ELLIE!" Eleanor screamed at him. By this point Alice was on her feet and everyone from the village was on Eleanor's side. Then things happened quite quickly. Peter reached into the inside pocket in his coat, Harry gave Eleanor's hand a squeeze and then pain shot through her midsection accompanied by a scream and a gunshot. Then Peter was out the door.

* * *

The silence was deafening as Eleanor came to, she kept her eyes closed but she knew where she was. The strong scent of disinfectant was too obvious and recognizable. She was in hospital. She hadn't been in hospital since she was 9 and had broken her arm in a horse-riding accident. She could feel someone holding her hand, their thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

"Is she alright?" a female voice asked, soft and caring.

"She's hasn't woken yet, but the doctor says she'll make a full recovery." Harry's voice murmured.

"So no sit-up's then?" A different voice said and Eleanor recognized it as Rosie's. She groaned softly and turned her head to let them know she was awake and she slowly blinked her eyes open to focus and get used to the light.

"Ellie?" Harry's voice was soft and quiet, his grip on her hand tightened. Pain in her midsection remaindered her of what happened and she groaned again.

"It's alright Ellie. Harry's here and I'm here too." Rosie's voice said. Eleanor fixed her eyes on her brother and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey…no sit ups for a while, Ellie. You're gonna have to rest." Harry told her, she laughed.

"Oh don't make me laugh, that hurts. I don't want to pull my stitches."

"You remember?" Rosie asked.

Eleanor frowned, "Course I do. I was shot, not bashed."

"Sorry…just thought that sometimes people pretend not to remember, to stop reliving it." She said.

"Don't worry Rosie. I'm ok. I have my big sister, and my big brother and my sister-in-law don't I? What more could I possibly need?" Eleanor said.

"Well, we're just glad we've got our Baby Sister back…and that she's going to be ok." Harry said running his hand back over her hair with a smile.


End file.
